


Fun With Clothing Swaps

by Burgie



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Clothing swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Slitheen invasion and everything that's happened since, Rose decides to spend the day with her mum, leaving Jack and the Doctor to entertain themselves in the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun With Clothing Swaps

The TARDIS materialised outside the block of London flats and a blonde girl soon stepped out.

 

“Alright, won’t be long, just spending the day with my mum. Don’t leave without me,” she said, stopping at the door to look seriously at the Doctor.

 

“No leaving you behind this time, got it,” he nodded. “I guess Jack and I will just stay here, then.”

 

“If I hear you leave while I’m gone,” Rose warned, shooting him a stern glance.

 

“You won’t, don’t worry. Just go have fun with your mum,” the Doctor assured her, flashing her a grin. Reassured, Rose shut the door of the TARDIS behind her and ran up the stairs to greet Jackie.

 

“Why don’t you go up there with her?” Jack asked, stepping into the console room.

 

“Let’s just say that her mother and I don’t exactly get along,” the Doctor grinned. “Even that’s putting it lightly.”

 

“Trouble with the in-laws, huh?” Jack smirked.

 

“It’s not like that,” the Doctor replied, and turned to face his newest companion. “Where’ve you been, anyway? This whole trip, I couldn’t find you.”

 

“In the closet,” Jack replied breezily. “For a guy who’s saved the world and only ever wears one outfit, you sure have a lot of clothes.”

 

“What’s the point in changing them?” he shrugged in reply. “Besides, I like this jacket.”

 

“Maybe you should try wearing my clothes?” Jack suggested. “You know, for a change. And I could wear yours. Maybe we could even wear them when Rose gets back.”

 

“And what would that look like?” the Doctor figured, though a smile was creeping up on him.

 

“Exactly,” Jack winked.

 

“Don’t you remember what I told you before? Buy me a drink first and then we can dance,” the Doctor reminded him, and made his way to another room in the TARDIS.

 

“I’ll be right back,” Jack informed him, and left the TARDIS with his key hanging around his neck. He knew exactly what _dancing_ meant, and he intended to _dance_ with the Doctor before they went on any other great adventures.

 

Minutes later, the Doctor wandered through his closet looking at the various different outfits he could wear. He liked his current ensemble most, hence why he wore it, but some of these other clothes weren’t half-bad. He fingered one particularly-soft and slightly-fluffy scarf and wondered just how ridiculous it would look on Jack. He smiled at the thought. And then someone entered the wardrobe in a flurry of nervous excitement.

 

“I went to all the liquor stores but I finally found something that you might like. It’s got banana in it somewhere,” Jack informed him, handing him a bottle of alcohol.

 

“Well, go get the glasses. I don’t do the ‘drinking from a bottle’ thing,” the Doctor grinned at him.

 

“Of course you don’t,” Jack smiled back, and was once more gone in a flash.

 

By the time Jack finally had all the required elements for a drink with the Doctor, some time had passed. They sat in the wardrobe as Jack poured the Doctor a drink and sat it in front of him.

 

“Does this count as buying you a drink?” Jack wondered. The Doctor nodded, smiling over his glass.

 

“Yes, Jack, now you can get some action,” the Doctor laughed. “Not what you usually get but I have standards.”

 

With that said, the Doctor leaned over and gently kissed Jack’s cheek. The captain blushed, unused to such sweet affection. He’d been kissed plenty of times before, but it wasn’t often that someone kissed him like that. Maybe this guy was special. Maybe he could even end up falling for him.

 

Could Time Lords get drunk? Jack had no idea, but after a few drinks his companion seemed to have loosened up considerably. No longer the stern-faced serious guy, the Doctor was now exchanging clothes with his newest companion.

 

“I never knew your clothes were so tight,” the Doctor commented, pulling down on the hem of Jack’s white shirt.

 

“Well, I have to show off my body,” Jack excused himself, and laughed as he slipped into the Doctor’s jumper. “By the way, who only wears a jumper without a shirt underneath?”

 

“Oi, I don’t question you’re clothing style,” the Doctor reminded him. “Now, give me your pants.”

 

“Trying to get me outta my pants, huh?” Jack grinned.

 

“Jack,” he replied sternly.

 

“Just checking,” Jack smirked, and handed his pants over to the Doctor before taking the dark pair of pants offered to him.

 

“Great, now I look like I’m in an army. I’ve had quite enough of wars,” the Doctor muttered, glancing down at his outfit. He located a mirror and found that he didn’t look all that bad, actually.

 

“I can see why you wear these pants,” Jack commented, breaking him out of his appraisal of his outfit.

 

“You look good in them,” he admitted.

 

“Thanks,” Jack smiled, his face warming. Finally, he picked up the two jackets that had been discarded. “Will we also wear each others’ accessories and stuff or would that be going too far?”

 

“I’ll wear your hat if you promise to wear this scarf,” the Doctor offered, gesturing to the scarf on its hanger.

 

“Deal,” Jack nodded. He walked up behind the Doctor and slipped his own coat over his shoulders, which the Doctor quickly slipped his arms into before shrugging it on. Following this, Jack slipped his arms around him and rested his head on his shoulder. When he glanced in the mirror in front of him, he noted that they looked good together. He smiled and, to his relief, he found that the Doctor was smiling too- in mirth, but that still counted as a smile.

 

“I never thought I’d look like a boy wearing his father’s coat,” he remarked, rolling the sleeves up over his hands.

 

“I guess I wear it better, then,” Jack figured, and slipped the Doctor’s jacket over his own shoulders. The leather was warm from previous contact with the man, a fact that warmed him further. “This is kinda loose on me.”

 

“The ‘wear it better’ coat goes both ways,” the Doctor agreed. “Now, hat and I’ll give you the scarf.” Jack handed over his hat but, before putting it on, the Doctor took the stripy scarf off its hanger and handed it to Jack.

 

“This is soft,” he discovered, running his fingers over it before wrapping it around his neck.

 

“It’s been in there for a while so that’s surprising,” the Time Lord agreed. He put on Jack’s hat and looked at his reflection one last time. The outfit definitely looked better on the captain. But his own outfit didn’t look that bad on him...

 

The two returned to the console room and sat in the chairs, finishing off the remnants of the bottle of banana-flavoured alcohol.

 

“Okay, mum, I’ll be back soon,” Rose could be heard saying even before she returned to the TARDIS.

 

“You just make sure to call me, okay? You know I miss you,” Jackie replied. The Doctor could just picture their hug, as well as the tears lurking in the eyes of both women as they bid each other farewell.

 

“I will, mum. Bye,” Rose promised, and the door to the TARDIS opened. She stepped in and closed the door behind her, still smiling from the day with her mother.

 

“Have a nice day with Jackie?” the Doctor asked. Rose nodded, but her expression turned to one of puzzlement when she finally registered just what the two men were wearing.

 

“What are you wearing?” she asked. The Doctor and Jack looked at each other and just laughed.


End file.
